Although a number of lightfast organic pigments have been developed in the blue to green color range, as exemplified by the phthalocyanines, and in the red to violet range, as exemplified by the quinacridones, there has been much less success with the development of such pigments in the yellow range. The present invention is directed to the production of novel yellow organic pigments.